My hearts still beating
by Sasha-Lorraine
Summary: Edward leaves bella not knowing shes pregnet. The Cullens meet Nicky and Dan in school. Nicky is set on finding her mother, Bella, who was taken by the voltori.But will Dan and edward let her? have they all ready lost to much?


EPOV

Alice was visibly glowing this morning. So I tried to read her mind but she blocked me.

_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world_ she sang in her head. I growled, she only did this when she had somthing to hide.

' ah,ah,ah. All you get to know is we'll be meeting some unexpected reletives today' She laughed at my expretion.

' fine, get in the car' i snapped. As we got to my Volvo Alice slipped.

' Alice? Why do i see a human child in you mind?' i asked. She disided to let me in on her secret, well part of it.

' Shes not human. She's half vampire, her names Nicky and She has a brother called Dan, they are good kids ' alice told me.

' So what do they have to do with me??' i asked getting annoyed.

' you'll find out' alice laughed and got in to my Volvo with jasper. Rose and Emmett wear going in Rose's convertable.

We were at school in two miniutes. I parked next to a Black Bugati Varont. The girl from alices mind was sitting on the bonet reading Wuthering hights. She looked so much like my bella. Alice walked up to her. The girl spoke without looking up.

' You know you shouldn't aproch strangers, you don't know what they maybe, but i geuss in you case you don't have to worry, do you?' Nicky shut her book and put it in her bag jumped of the bonet and looked at us. She looked alot like me as well. She had long bronze brown hair that was in a high ponytail, green eyes. She had what could have been bella's face if they wear related. She was wearing dark blue ( almost black ) denim short-shorts that hugged her bum, an off the shoulders wooly top that made her figur great. An she had black ugg boots. Alice approved of her style and Rose liked her car. They were gunna love this half breed. As i thought that the girl winced.

' you must be the other Cullens' Nicky stated. What did she mean other Cullens?, just then a boy walked by and slapped nicky on the ass. i felt angrey but i didn't know why. Nicky didn't like the slap so much so as he did it she grabbed his hand twisted it around to his back and whispered in his ear.

' Do it again and you won't have an arm, Ok?' She hissed, te boy nodded. She let go and he ran off. then the next boy came, He lifted her up and kissed her on the cheek. He put her down.

' Hey sis' she turned around a smile spead across her face like she'd just been given a puppy.

' You're back, I missed you!' she sqealed. and rapped her arms around him. ' Moms going to kill you, you promised you'd be home a week ago'

The boy looked so much like me it was unbelivable. He looked up and seemed to realize me. ' Sis i told you not to speak to them you are the one moms gunna kill.' He looked ready to kill me.

' Hey, Dan don't freak, OK? ok?' she pushed him away and he shot a muderuos glare at me. ' you hurt my sis i'll kill you' he hissed Nicky hit him and he went away. She turned to us ' sorry i have to go. Um reseptions that way' Nickys eyes wear watering. she grabbed her bag an left.

We were shown around by a boy called conner he was quite shy. He took us to a music practic department and thats were i heard my lullaby but a girl was using lyrics over it. I walked towards the noise. The boy followed. There was a room at the end of the hall. It was big and had a black piano in the middle. Nicky was sitting on the stoll playing the lullaby i made for Bella.

' Oh you looking at Nicky. She's been singing that song for ages. Rumer has it that when she found out her dad wrote it she wouldn't stop playing it. She soon wrote lyics liston, She's starting again. Oh yer apparantly the songs about how much she won'ts her dad.'

I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming but  
There's a voice inside my head sayin,  
You'll never reach it,  
Every step I'm taking,  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking but I  
Got to keep trying  
Got to keep my head held high

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes they knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking  
The pain I'm knowing  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going  
And I,  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on,

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith  
Keep your faith

' wow. Whats her second name?' i asked because all the signs are pointing at me like im her father.

' Name**_s. _**Her fullis name Nicky Alice Rosile Cullen Swan, Mouth full isn't it?'

' And who's her mom?' i asked though i new straight away who it was.

' umm, her real mom passed away last year it was so tragic and she blames herself because she was there but if she did help her mom she would be dead to. her brother was on holiday at the time. When he came back and found out he blamed Nicky but realy it was a bunch of muderers thatcame to her house and killed her mom. Her mom hid her in the basment. Oh yer her moms was called Bella Swan.' Conner looked up to see Nicky Standing next to him.

' Thanks Conner now everyone knows. Somtimes i realy think you think im death.' Nicky looked at me her mascara had run. Her cherrie red lips trembled and she ran away. I stared in shock.

_WOW, IM AN UNCLE!!!!-emmett_

_wow edward she has a great tasted in cloths-rosile_

_Bella dead? poor girl and poor boy-alice_

_Edward you have to talk to her she was so upset and torn at the same time she wanted to love us but she couldn't bring herself to face us she feels like she betrade you-jasper_


End file.
